creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Watching from the Forest
"Hey, what's that?" "What?" "That!" The two boys bent down and looked at their find. Five bound plastic bags lay on the ground, bulging with a slightly viscous red liquid that slowly swirled as the boys poked it. Suddenly, one of the bags burst, dousing the boys in the liquid. "Ugh, it looks like blood," the short one, Herbert Simms, said. "That's not ugh, that's cool!" said the taller one, Ed Travis. "Whatever it is, my mom's gonna kill me. This is a new shirt," Herbert said. The two friends headed home. "Mom, I'm home, and I can explain . . ." Herbert started, as he walked in the door. "Explain what, honey?" replied Mrs. Simms, as she entered the room. "I don't see anything wrong." "You can't see it?" Herbert said, starting to worry. "See what? Are you feeling alright?" "Never mind, mom, just a joke." Herbert left for his room to change his clothes. That evening, Herbert didn't sleep well. He kept having nightmares, terrifying nightmares, that something was watching him. Around 3:00 am, he woke drenched in a cold sweat, and ran to turn the light on. There was nothing there. Nearing 5:00 am, he decided to give up sleeping altogether, and just sat up in bed with the covers pulled to his chin. It was Monday, July 1st, 2004. Wednesday, July 3rd, Herbert and Ed returned to the scene of the blood bags. "I've been having nightmares for two days, and remember, our parents couldn't see the blood," Ed was saying. Herbert continued poking at the ground, trying to find something. Finally, he turned to Ed and said: "Let's come back here at night." "What? Are you CRAZY?" said Ed. "Maybe I am," said Herbert. "Meet me here at 12:00 sharp, if you're not chicken." "I'll be there..." said Ed. That night, the two boys snuck out of their houses, and met in the spot where they first found the bags. "Herbert, I'm scared," whimpered Ed. "I am too, Ed, but we have to find whoever put those bags . . . hack . . . Ough . . ." Herbert fell onto the ground, in a terrible coughing fit. "Herbert, are you . . . Aggg!" Ed fell as well with a throbbing headache. Through his streaming tears, Herbert could see a tall, thin shape, almost humanoid, with a small head and long, gangly appendages. The being closed in on them, walking with the slow precision of a predator who knew he had his prey. Herbert stopped coughing, but did not run. He stared at the creature in awe. It wore a suit, crisp and smooth as if it had just been ironed. The being's head was blank at first, but then took on the shape of his own mother's, smiling and inviting. Its arms hung down to it's knees, and its fingers hung farther; long, glistening spears glowing grey in the moonlight. Ten tendrils of smoke burst from its back, forming intricate patterns in the air. They looked so inviting, so enticing, Herbert just wanted to touch one . . . Those two boys were never seen again. Category:Beings Category:Memes